Not a Human?
by Syalala Lala
Summary: [Sai x Ino] "Kau pasti bukan manusia!"/"Kalau bukan manusia, lalu apa?"/"Apa saja! Mungkin vampir, atau yang lain."/ AU. Ficlet super pendek. Plotless. Warnings inside.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Not a human?**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, Very-very short, Plotless, Cliffy hanging ending, Pasaran**

_Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan / selingan_

_Sai x Ino_

.

.

.

"Kulit pucat kayak mayat begitu, mana bisa main bola di panasan?" cibir Ino. Matanya melirik pemuda pucat yang kini tengah memakai sepatu bolanya. Sepasang _aquamarine_-nya menyipit tatkala kepala pirangnya mendongak mengintip langit.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang dan dikucir ekor kuda itu menggerutu kesal. Sesekali tangan kanannya bergerak mengibas karena kepanasan. Sementara tangan kirinya disibukkan membawa botol minum dan tas hitam berat milik pemuda di sampingnya.

_Well_, matahari siang selalu menjadi musuh utamanya. Namun berkat makhluk pucat di sampingnya inilah, ia harus merelakan dirinya berjemur di bawah terik matahari jam dua siang.

Murid yang baru tiba di sekolahnya kemarin ini benar-benar membuatnya berada dalam masalah.

Namanya Shimura Sai. Pindahan dari Hongkong. Yah, Ino tidak akan mau tahu jika saja Asuma-_sensei_ tidak menghukumnya menemani cowok menyebalkan ini selama tiga hari karena ketahuan bermain ponsel di tengah pelajaran. Ia dihukum untuk mendampingi si murid baru dalam rangka beradaptasi dengan sekolah barunya.

Ino melotot ketika mendengar ultimatum itu—mengacuhkan jerit iri teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya. Sekejap saja ia merasakan firasat buruk ketika menoleh dan mendapati sepasang oniks yang menatapnya. Apalagi senyum aneh di bibirnya. Mencurigakan!

Dan ternyata benar, 'hukuman itu' justru dimanfaatkan si murid baru untuk memperbudaknya seperti ini!

Entah dosa apa yang diperbuat Ino pada pemuda itu di kehidupan sebelumnya, hingga di masa sekarang dirinya harus menerima semua ini.

Sebal. Sebal. Sebaaal! Botol minum ini berat sekali. Apalagi tas hitamnya. Dan kenapa pula cowok aneh ini tiba-tiba tertarik bermain bola sepulang sekolah?

Mencurigakan. Semua yang ada padanya memang mencurigakan.

Ino melirik si kulit pucat lagi. Ia benar-benar sangsi, makhluk yang kelihatan penyakitan itu mampu berlarian di bawah terik matahari.

Jangan-jangan dia sengaja berpura-pura hendak bermain bola, kemudian tidak kuat, lalu pingsan. Dan dengan begini, ia sukses menyebabkan Ino kembali terkena masalah karena membiarkan seorang murid baru pingsan. Oh, oke. Mungkin Ino berimajinasi terlalu jauh.

Gadis _blonde_ itu menghembuskan napas keras-keras, mencoba menunjukkan kekesalan dirinya secara terang-terangan pada makhluk pucat yang tak juga menggubrisnya.

"Huh, kujamin kau tidak akan bertahan lebih dari lima belas menit," cibir Ino lagi.

Gadis itu sedikit tersentak mendapati respons si pemuda.

"Meremehkanku?" Sai membalas tenang. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis namun wajahnya tak menoleh. Kali ini, rupanya ia memilih merespons.

Alis pirang Ino menukik tajam saking kesalnya mendengar tanggapan makhluk albino di sampingnya.

Dan ia berteriak sebal ketika pemuda itu—tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi—langsung berlari meninggalkannya menuju ke tengah lapangan.

.

.

_Well_, sepertinya Ino memang terlalu meremehkan Sai.

Ino tidak menyangka cowok berkulit super pucat yang tak ada tampang-tampang olahragawan sama sekali itu ternyata cukup terampil bermain bola.

Gadis Yamanaka itu semakin sebal. Tidak adil dong. Sai yang ternyata doyan bermain _outdoor_, namun warna kulitnya tetap saja pucat, sama sekali tak berubah. Sementara Ino, setiap kali terpaksa harus berpanasan, ia tak boleh lupa mengoleskan _sunblock_ dan pelembab ke kulitnya untuk mencegah warna kulitnya menjadi gelap ataupun kusam.

Dan ternyata, tidak hanya bermain bola saja. Sai juga hobi berkeliaran ke tempat-tempat ekstrim tak terjamah.

Katanya sih, cari inspirasi untuk foto dan lukisannya—si muka pucat ini hobi melukis dan fotografi kalau kau mau tahu—dan jangan tanya mengapa Ino bisa mengetahui ini.

Hm, Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Tampang cowok rumahan yang kelihatannya nyaris tak bersentuhan dengan matahari itu justru malah akrab sekali dengan alam luar.

.

.

"Kau pasti bukan manusia!" seru Ino.

Sai sedikit mengernyit, "Apa maksudmu, Ino-_chan_?"

"Kau! Kau itu pasti jelmaan makhluk lain! Lihat warna kulitmu. Tak ada manusia normal yang berkulit sepertimu. Dan, hei! Jangan seenaknya memanggilku dengan suffiks!"

Sai mengangkat lengan kirinya sejajar ke depan dada, memandanginya sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap Ino dengan tampang _stoic_-nya. "Kalau bukan manusia, lalu apa?"

Ino berdecak mendengar pertanyaan datar seperti itu. "Apa saja selain manusia!" Gadis pirang itu melipat tangan, "Mungkin vampir, atau yang lain," dengus Ino.

Sai hanya menatap Ino datar. Telunjuknya mengarah ke atas perlahan. Menunjuk matahari yang sedang terik-teriknya. "Vampir tidak tahan panas."

Ya. Kalau Sai benar-benar vampir, seharusnya dia sudah melepuh dan kejang-kejang saat terkena sinar matahari seperti ini. Ino sudah tahu teori itu sejak lama. Bukan dari sinetron televisi yang populer baru-baru ini.

Tapi, tetap saja.

"Kalaupun kau memang manusia, kau pasti kelainan," tukas Ino kejam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BELOM END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Lala's Note:**

Ehe, judul sama isinya enggak nyambung yah? Dan ... ini apaaa? Ficlet ngawur tanpa alur yang ditulis beberapa menit via ponsel T.T

Maafkan akuuuu. Bersedia menerima kritik apapun di kolom review. Terimakasih! :*

**Khusus untuk pembaca BREEZE yang kebetulan membaca ini**: Mohon maaaaaaf. Seminggu ini aku terpisah dari draft fict, jadi belum bisa update. Dan aku tidak bisa memastikan kapan draft-ku itu kembali ke pelukanku. Semoga saja nggak nyampe sebulan huhu.

Sempat terbersit untuk tetep maksain nulis chap selanjutnya, biar bisa update sesuai jadwal 5 hari sekali. Tapi aku takut ada _plot/scene_ yang terlupakan. Nanti malah jadinya nggak sesuai sama jalan cerita semula u.u

Huaaaa. A-aku benar-benar minta maaf soal ini huhu :(

I-itu kalau ada yang nungguin apdetannya aja sih hehe. Ka-lau nggak ada yang nungguin, ya ngga apa-apah #dor. Makasih banyaak :*

* * *

**OMAKE**

**(fict kurang dari 1000k tapi ada omake -_-)**

"Aku baru tahu," terdengar dengusan keras dari bibir Yamanaka Ino yang tak henti-hentinya mengomel kesal. "Ternyata ada _mayat_ yang punya otak!"

Gadis _blonde_ ini benar-benar gusar. Setelah ia dibuat tercengang dengan kelihaian pemuda pucat itu dalam bermain bola di lapangan kemarin, kini ia harus menerima kenyataan lain yang tak kalah menyebalkan.

Ia yang biasanya mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas, harus puas ketika posisi itu dengan entengnya berpindah ke murid baru!

Grrrrr.

Ino menggeram menatap lembar kertas kuis matematika-nya. Tertera angka 95 di sana. Nilai yang bagus.

Tapi jelas masih kalah bagus dengan nilai 100—yang sialnya tertera di kertas kuis milik makhluk pucat menyebalkan bernama Shimura Sai.

_Aaargghh_.

Yamanaka Ino meradang dalam hati.

Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisaaa? Seorang mayat bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna di kuis matematika? Bagaimana bisaaaa?

Huh. Sepertinya Sai memang bukan manusia!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI dengan gajenya -.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
